


Blood

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Deals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: There’s always been blood on Sam’s shirt.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Blood

There’s blood on Sam’s shirt and Dean doesn’t know where it comes from. Checks him over at bath time and doesn’t find a mark and that doesn’t make him feel any better. He tries to tell Dad, but Dad doesn’t listen, tells Dean to just put a Band-Aid on it and leave him alone so Dean takes Sammy’s four-year-old arm and covers it in stickers while Sam watches, silent and solemn.

Dean learns to use cold water to remove the stains quickly, scrub and scrub until the blood is all rinsed down the drain, and every time he asks Sammy what happened Sam says “not yet,” and Dean pretends he’s shivering at the chill of the water and not Sam’s words.

There’s blood on Sam’s shirt and Dean pretends it’s from a fight with bullies, knows that some of the kids like to gang up on twelve years olds and Sammy’s not big on sparring but more than a match for a few kids who half listen to the karate lessons their parents send them to. Congratulates him on winning without getting a scratch on him, and Sam doesn’t correct him, cuddles into his side for pizza and movie night.

“Did they burn our pizza?” Dean asks, sniffing at the faint hint of smoke that lingers in the room, and Sam just shakes his head, eyes glued to the screen and Kevin McCallister boobytrapping his house against burglars.

There’s blood on Sam’s shirt and Dean barely notices with Sam in his lap, sixteen and squirming and Dean’s tried not to notice but so very beautiful and he tastes like fire when Dean dares put lips to skin. The stained shirt hits the floor, forgotten, and Dean can’t even feel guilty for corrupting his brother, not when Sammy’s on top of him, riding him like he knows what he’s doing and hot as Hell inside, biting at Dean’s shoulder almost hard enough to break skin.

Scrubbing the blood out of the shirt while Sam watches, Dean almost asks where it came from, but he’s not ready to know and thinks this time Sam might tell him.

There’s blood on Sam’s shirt and Dean wonders if the pretty blonde he’s living with knows where it came from, wonders if she scrubs the stains clean or if Sam does that for himself now. Sam’s eyes dare him to ask, and he can’t, doesn’t want to know if she’s gotten closer to Sam than Dean. He tries not to think of her when Sam crawls into his bed at night like no time has passed.

Washes and washes and washes Sam’s clothes after the fire, but the smoke scent lingers and eventually he gets used to it again.

There’s blood on Sam’s shirt and Dean holds him and sobs, knows where the wound is this time by the gaping hole in Sam’s back and the knife on the ground. “What am I supposed to do?” and he knows, his entire life a path to this moment, this sacrifice, and he heads to the crossroads. Can’t even be scared of what’s to come because the worst thing has already happened.

Washes the blood from Sam’s clothes after Sam comes back to life and Sam stands behind him, arms loose around his waist and head on his shoulder, and whispers in his ear “soon.”

“It’s demons,” Sam told him, wiping blood from his lips and staining his sleeve, and Dean couldn’t even be surprised. Three months to track down Lilith and recover the contract on his soul, and he hadn’t been surprised when Sam held onto it. “Mine now,” Sam said and Dean agreed because it had always been true. “Wanna come with me?” Sam asked, and even owned Dean knows he can choose to stay and Sam will let him. 

“Always,” Dean says, and Sam grins. 

There’s blood on Sam’s shirt and Dean knows that it’s his, felt it drip from his wrist to trickle down Sam’s chin and neck and join all the other bloodstains on his shirt.


End file.
